


Silence the Wind

by BardChild



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), air nomads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardChild/pseuds/BardChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm Clouds are gathering....a retelling of the night the Southern Airtemple was massacred through the eyes of Monk Gyatso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence the Wind

Silence the Wind

Bard Child

Part One

The Clouds

**AN: This is a re posting of my fic from FF.net. It’s old as butt as some of the stories I am going to be posting here but its a re-write of my first actual fanfic. So it’s very sentimental to me.**

It was that gap between times. The last breath of day and the stirrings of night. I watched the sun set in the west, its bloodied hands stretching far over the horizon. I could smell the storm arrive. Not a real storm but another kind. The kind where bodies are heaped before the feet of lords and kings, where the rivers flow with the blood of many. I already consulted with Abbot Palden about the colonization of the Earth Kingdom; he is rather apathetic to it and feels we should not trifle with Earth Kingdom matters, and now that Aang has run off a week ago, we've scoured the South Pole and the southern lands for him. I feel we are completely naked. Without our Avatar, we were in crisis. However I was the only one out of the consul who saw this. Except one monk, who saw it long before the clouds gathered.

Tang was a man of science and reason. He was by far the most level-headed of the temple. His eyes faced heavenward but his mind was very down to earth. He saw the arrival of a massive comet three months ago and he has been tracking it. He spent most of his time in the north tower with his books, telescope, and his over-fed lemur Kuro. He says he isn't lonely, yet I see it in his eyes; he seeks companionship but he is too fearful to reach for it. Like a true airbender, he runs from his problems. I had to speak to him.

"Tang, are you busy? I was wondering if you can help me deliver some of my ginger pies to—oh." I noticed that he was half-naked with books stacked high on his desk. Everything was pell-mell; his study was a mess. The bags under his eyes and his thin body affirmed that he had not slept or ate in some time. Standing on a bamboo stool was one of his acolytes, Yomi. I've known this boy since he arrived at the temple nearly fifteen years ago. He and his little brother who passed away, years ago. Yomi was a caring boy; he loved all things. Including his mentor, who was apparently double-checking something.

"I'm sorry, Sifu, I....uh...ummm. Yomi! I need you to get me the scroll Ja. It has the constellations in the northern quadrant." Yomi got down from organizing and walked to the other side of the room to get the scroll.

"Afternoon, Sifu, sorry it's such a mess. Sifu Tang called me from history class. He said he needed some help, so..." He trailed off, looking for the scroll. I found a seat and sighed, shaking my head at Tang's neglect. He was a very absentminded student. He liked books and tea more than airbending and meditation. He needed a bath, some food, and much needed sleep. I turned to Yomi, who handed him the scroll.

"Yomi, you have done a great deal for your teacher. Now you should head back to the center halls and find Chiko; he is your ward, after all." Yomi looked embarrassed and bowed to me.

"Oh, right, yes, Chi-bird must be out of his yoga class now. I will go, Sifu." He headed out the door, closing it behind him. I smiled smugly at the annoyed look on Tang's face. He rubbed his face and sat on the stool.

"I know why you did that. You wanted me to give up and get some sleep." I shook my head and crossed the space between us. I grabbed one of his charts along the way and looked down at the mulberry paper.

"Your obsession is making you neglect your needs, my dear student. You need to eat, bathe, and sleep, and you will not use your students to feed your madness," I said frankly, dropping the scroll. He pouted and let out a long sigh.

"It's not madness. Do you see, Sifu? The elders don't see that this comet is dangerous. It could be a very big problem. The Fire Lord has gone mad, we could all be in danger. I need to figure out when it's going to arrive so we can leave the temples and spread out among the nations." Tang's words were determined. I admired that about him. He was strong to his ideals and made an excellent teacher. He never gave up on anyone or what he believed in. And if he was convinced that something terrible was going to happen, well you would have more luck convincing a lemur he is really a turtle-duck.

"Tang, you need to rest, your body is weak. I am sure after a good night's sleep you will be revitalized enough to restart your quest. I admire your determination, but not your blatant neglect. Now bathe and rest; I will have one of the monks bring you some supper." I could see that Tang wasn't going to budge from his fevered search.

I headed to the door, and as I opened it, he said, "Sifu, I will eat shortly and bathe but I will not sleep until I find this damn comet." I turned around to bow.

"Very well, Monk Tang, proceed then. Just don't starve yourself." I could see how sheepish he looked; I knew he wasn't intentionally starving himself but I could tell he was embarrassed that he was. I left, heading back down. I knew that Tang would probably deprive himself of sleep for days. The man had the stamina of a sky bison. Yet I also knew that his hard work would be in vain. The monks would not listen to him. We all knew that trouble was brewing politically, but I also knew that the comet would not convince them that they were all in danger. Even though I saw it clearly.

+++++++++++++++

The night was cool, filled with the smells of nag champa and sandalwood. I could hear the chanting of my brothers and the dim lights of the paper lanterns. The bison had all found their sanctuary in the barns and the monks and acolytes were preparing to sleep. My heart ached for Aang. I missed him terribly. I know my attachment to him was looked down upon by the elders. Yet I was not ashamed of it. I wanted him to grow up as normal, healthy child. Throwing the burden of being the Avatar, our messiah, onto his shoulders was too much for a twelve-year-old monk. I was fond of other students, though, besides Aang, who I did favor admittedly. One of which was sitting in the balcony with a bamboo table, painting. Skill with painting was growing strong and improving every day. He was Tang's and Yomi's ward, a young airbender left in the Patolas years ago. His name was Chiko, and though not the best of the best, he still had enormous promise. I liked him very much, and watching him paint always seemed to bring me out of my moods.

"What a lovely nighttime sky, Chiko. Is that for Tang?" I asked as he mixed the indigo with blues and added tones of dark red, giving the sky a rich wine-like color. He didn't answer me immediately, which meant he was thinking of an answer, as he had habit being a bit too impulsive with his words.

"No. Not for Tang. Just for Yomi." He dipped his brush in the paint, putting shadows on the Patolas far in the distance. I watched him for a while before asking him another question.

"You seemed lost in thought, Chiko. Would you like to tell me what's on your mind, hm?" Chiko's expression went from thoughtful to dour; apparently his thoughts weren't pleasant. He stopped painting and used a bit of controlled airbending to dry a portion of his painting, then layered it. A technique taught to him by one of the monks, I believe. He stopped painting altogether and started rocking back and forth, gripping his shawl. A sign that he was nervous.

"You don't have to be afraid to be honest. I like your honesty; it's very refreshing to hear it," I encouraged him. He just kept rocking, pulling on his shawl.

You'll hate me if I am honest," he said, looking miserable. I got down next to him from the balcony wall and looked him in the eye.

"Chiko. I can't hate you. It's not in my nature to hate. I will not be disappointed in the honesty in your heart. Something is troubling you, and the only way you can heal from it is to let it go." Chiko stop rocking and blurted it out.

"I am glad Aang is gone. I never liked him," he said flatly, going back to paint the mountains again. I wasn't shocked honestly, but those words were very sharp. I had to know why he disliked Aang. I wasn't deluded to believe that everyone saw Aang the way I did. I knew that his peers deserted him when they discovered he was the Avatar. I could tell that Chiko's disdain was jealously and maybe something else.

"What did Aang do, Chi? Had he hurt your feelings? Have you thought about forgiving him and letting that pain go from your heart?" Chiko frowned deeper and threw his brush aside and looked at me, frustrated and angry.

"Only you would be blind to his faults Sifu. You're so oblivious!" I was taken aback by statement. His words were indeed sharp. Like talons of a skunk-falcon, they struck deep. Chiko sighed and seemed less angry, but the frustration in his words was still present.

"He's a braggart and a show-off. He lives a privileged life and everyone likes him. He never had to work hard in his life! And once something actually gets hard, he runs away like coward! Why should anyone feel sorry for him? He is the Avatar!" he said, crossing his arms sorely. He was hurt that he ran away. I understood but I felt that he was judging him too harshly.

"Chiko? What would you do if Abbot Palden said you can never see Yomi or Monk Tang ever again and you will be sent all the way to the Western Air Temple?"

Chiko looked up at me, his face puzzled, and with a look of resolution, he said bluntly, "I will fight them all off if I have to. They will have to -kill me first if they are gonna take me a-a-a-a-away from Yo-brother." I laughed at his serious answer. I had to admit, the kid had guts. He probably would fight every airbender in the temple to stay with Yomi. I admired that.

"Chiko, you see, Aang had that same problem. The monks wanted him to go the Eastern Air Temple and wanted to separate me from him. He reacted poorly, yes, but he was very scared and very hurt. I am sure you would feel the same as him if Palden told you you can't see Yomi anymore." Chiko looked a bit guilty, rocking again.

"Yeah. I -would. I guess I am not mad at-at-at-at his actions. I'm mad on how he treated me. He ignored me. Even when I was being bullied. I guess, he wanted to be friends with everyone except me. I don't think he liked me either," he said, now sounding disappointed at himself. ‘Why would Aang play with everyone but him?’ his words asked. I supposed his lack of self-esteem was to blame for his critique. I couldn't be angry at him, we are all human after all.

"Chiko, you must forgive him. Let go of that pain in your heart. We are all very human and very broken creatures. We are never perfect. Neither is Aang. Hate festers like a rotten wound; I am sorry I have been so neglectful to you." He stiffened and took his now-dried painting and stood up. He looked at me sharply before leaving as if taking my words with a grain of salt. I think it would be a long time before Chiko dropped his animosity towards Aang.

++++++++++++

Part 2

The Wind

The night evolved into day and the wheel began again. The bustle of the students were like scorpion-bees in a hive. Everyone had a job to do. Except for three monks in the kitchen. These three, though, were excellent in their tasks in the kitchen. They tended to veer off the path a little bit, and when I say 'veer,' I mean completely get sidetracked and get lost somewhere near Omashu. Zigsa, Pema and Mao were the self-declared prank lords of the Southern Air Temple. And much to my amusement, they were quite good at their jokes. Including one that I discovered that afternoon.

"Is that a catapult?" I asked, astonished at the scaled-down model of an Earth Kingdom-grade catapult. Mao grinned like a demon and gave a thumbs-up.

"Zig-zag built it and Pem designed it." He rubbed his hands in manic glee as I looked down from the high terrace that we were on and saw a small collection of monks. Mostly from the consul. I looked at Zigsa loading the ammo into the sling. The ammo of choice, a bison pie. Oh, sweet Akash.

"Boys, I applaud your creativity, but this might be...overkill?" I noted as Mao raised his hand. Pema armed the catapult, looking up at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Sifu, but we couldn't help ourselves," Pema said with amused guilt. Zigsa started the countdown as I backed off a bit, not really looking forward to the aftermath.

"Five...four...three...two..." Mao pulled the trigger, shouting on the top of his lungs: "FIRE IN THE HOOOOLE!"

I watched the ammo sail above their heads and land perfectly on the monks with a loud SPLAT! The three cheered beside me, giving each other congratulations and thumbs-up. I could hear my colleagues cursing below, much to my amusement.

"Good aim, boys, but your trajectory is a bit off. You might want to fix that." Mao blinked and then squatted to look under the machine.

"Aww, you're right, Sifu. Zig-zag, can you fix the bearings on this?" Mao queried. Just as Zigsa was going to answer, Pema's panicked voice broke the jubilation as he grabbed his satchel.

"Umm, we better worry about the mechanics of the catapult later. One of those monks was Pachu and he is going to kick our butts if we don't skedaddle." Mao winced and grabbed his own bags.

"Shoot! Pachu is going to ream us!" Mao added, following Pema's suit and running from the ledge with Zigsa in tow.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" he called out. I looked at the catapult with some amusement as Pachu shouted out, covered in mess.

"I will find those boys, Gyatso. They will pay for this insolence!" he promised from below as the other monks sulked in their soiled robes. I chuckled under my breath and walked back to the main halls. Good luck with that, Pachu, you will no more find those three than you can teach a fish to airbend.

Even though my good mood never faded from the wonderful prank of this morning, I was still worried about Tang. I walked back up to the north tower to Tang's study to find it locked. This was troubling. I knocked.

"Tang. It's Gyatso. You must open the door; we have consul in an hour. Have you rested?" There was grunt and the sound of the door unlocking. Yomi was there, holding a letter in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"Oh, Sifu...umm Tang is still busy, and yes, he wanted to tell you he did rest for a few hours. He will be in consul with his findings." I sighed, knowing that Yomi was lying about the former news. Tang was probably exhausted and unstable. I could also see Yomi had a nervous look on his face.

"Yomi, come walk with me. You have question on your mind." Yomi turned his head reluctantly and then followed me down from the tower. He handed me the letter as his nervousness degraded into shame.

"It's not that pleasant of news, sir."

I read the letter as Yomi trailed behind me. I frowned and shook my head. This wasn't good news and it was also very personal. I looked at Yomi and sighed.

"I will not tell the elders of your transgression, Yomi. You are to receive your arrows in a week's time and with those arrows, you will be a man and she will be your responsibility. I am disappointed in this, yet this is not a problem that cannot be corrected. Have patience and write to her often. I know you love Nami dearly." Yomi bowed and walked back to his room. I sighed and shook my head. We are so very human sometimes and Yomi's 'mistake' was proof of that. I was sure he would have the formal binding rituals done once his arrows healed and he would join a caravan with his new wife and...his child to be.

Tang's overwork was not good news; he would not be terribly reliable during consul tonight. I reached the Great Hall of Ancestors at the fourth hour after-meridian. The air was subdued as I walked in and took my spot next to Tang and another elder monk. There was talk around the circle, whispers like tiny breezes. I was trying to listen when Pachu rang the gong, quieting everyone. Palden sat in his seat, facing everyone; he watched the group of twelve with an appraising eye before starting the meeting.

"There has been some talk of a war coming, and since the death of Avatar Roku twelve years ago, it's been almost certain that a dragon of gluttony and conquest has been awakened in the Fire Nation. Its appetite will not be sated until all four nations are devoured. Jamyang, our sister from the Western Air Temple, told us that the Fire Nation has been cutting ties with them. This is dire news, and even graver is the rumor from Jamyang that the sisters of the West have been planning to evacuate. Jamyang told Iio of the East and Wangdak from the North that we must scatter ourselves like seeds into the wind and leave the temples permanently." The news didn't settle well with any of them. The tiny breezes turned into hushed gales as the monks chatted about leaving the temples.

"Jamyang, isn't she a bit...off?" mentioned a monk named Sashi, and another monk followed with him. His voice sounded bored and unimpressed.

"Ah, yes, Jamyang. She isn't the most reliable of people. Abbot, Nun Jamyang tends to over-read a lot. She always has some sort of conspiracy theory and she's always been rather paranoid."

Said another monk, equally bored, "She once thought that Kyoshi Island was secretly being ruled by the Water Tribe and that they grew enormous seahorse-dragons in secret chamber beneath the island." The other monks snickered and nodded, agreeing with Sashi and the other monk. It was obvious to them that Jamyang wasn't the best of sources.

Tang stood up. The bags under his eyes made him look like a tanuki-cougar as he threw the scrolls on the large round teakwood table. His face was severe. He pointed at the scrolls with a frown on his thin lips.

"Abbot Palden, this is why we must leave the temple immediately. In the Byakko and Genbu quadrants. West and North respectively. There has been a large comet crossing through and it will reach us in a week's time. This comet will give the Fire Nation overwhelming power. If we stay here, we will be slaughtered. If we leave, we could keep the causalities down, but staying is certain death, Abbot," finished Tang, looking Palden in the eye. Palden looked down and shook his head, tsk-ing.

"Monk Tang. When was the last time you slept?" he asked, his voice in the tone you would use with a child who had his boots on the wrong feet. Tang looked taken aback and then put his hands on his hips in protest.

"I slept this morning, stop derailing. We need to take Jamyang's advice," Tang said stubbornly, but Palden still had the patronizing smile on his face as the rest of the monks chuckled. One plump monk Yongten rolled his eyes and looked up at Tang with a smirk on his face.

"Dear Abbot, we already know that Jamyang is a paranoid old woman, and Tang, listen to him! He has no other evidence besides the ravings of an old nun. Star charts? Is that all we have? I mean, not only has he been unwell for days but he always has been bit farfetched. He assumes too much. We don't have much evidence of war upon us besides what Jamyang said, and we haven't heard anything from Wangduk. But to assume we should all abandon our rightful places for some ghostly rumors is asinine! Tang is mentally unfit; that is the bottom line." The chuckles turned into quiet laughter as Tang was talked down to.

"C'mon, now Tang, you're so tired it's obvious you haven't slept in days. I'll have the kitchen monks make you a tea, and you can go and play with your star scrolls." said another monk, snickering under his breath. Tang look frustrated. He gathered his scrolls and got up.

Palden called after him as he headed to the door. "Consul has not ended, Monk Tang. Please sit down."

I could feel the tension from Tang; his anger was apparent. I looked to Palden, pleading with him to take him seriously. But my silent suggestion went unnoticed. "I know you are tired, and I applaud your bravery and your dedication, but it's obvious you are too tired to think rationally. Please sit down, Tang." His words, though calm and gentle, were also a tad patronizing. It was hidden in his kind words like a small pin—one prick was all it took for Tang to burst.

"Yes, I have not slept in four days, but how dare you treat me like a misbehaving child? I am the only astronomer in this goddamn temple that doesn't have his head deep in the sand! I see danger coming and you brush it off so causally. Are you that egotistical to think that the Fire Nation will not harm us? Will you risk countless of young lives? Students, little children? Will you take responsibility if they all perish in fire!? Really will you have that burden on your back?!" shouted Tang furiously. The pregnant silence that followed seemed to make everyone uneasy. It was aborted quickly when Yongten fired back at Tang.

"Why would anyone listen to someone who is obviously unwell? You haven't eaten or slept; you just cram yourself in that tiny hole in the tower. You're oblivious to what is around you. Go back to the tower, you work-obsessed idiot, and maybe we will take you seriously when you don't look like a madman." Everyone laughed, discarding Tang's words and turning back to Palden. The look of humiliation and shame on Tang was disconcerting. I shared his embarrassment when he left the hall, defeated by the harsh words of his peers. I felt that I failed him. I should have spoken up and defended his words. Yet my cowardice prevented me; I was not brave enough to risk myself to humiliation and to have my words discounted because I agreed with the temple dreamer. I had failed Tang.

The consul ended a bit later after Tang's flustered departure. I was a bit hurt, too, by Yongten's words. Tang was correct about following Jamyang's words, but the monks did not want to leave their home; it was not a change that they could perform easily. Still, I had to do something; while I couldn't change the elders' minds, I could assist the minds of my students. Prepare them at least in case the worst comes. Whatever the worst would be.

I decided to warn my students of the apparent danger and spread the news to a few older monks who trusted me completely. I had managed to contact most of my students that afternoon through classes and through various parts of the temple. Some trusted my words while others were not so sure.

 

++++++++++++

Part 3

The Squall

The days continued to change as the week continued on its path. The rumors of war did not leave and Tang became more manic and obsessed than ever, and still no news about my young pupil. Where he could be? The gloom of dusk arrived and the winds seemed to change from their southerly course. I could feel something in the air. Something was coming, I could feel it, and it made my old bones ache. We heard nothing from the Western Air Temple or our brothers in the north. I couldn't shake the feeling of dread when I walked down the halls. I passed by Yomi's and Chiko's room and heard their conversation. Quietly I stopped to listen.

"....I don't think Gyasto is paranoid, Chi-bird. Something has been odd lately; I feel like something is going to happen." I could hear Yomi. His voice was worried. I also heard Chiko scoff.

"Aww, not you, too. What is with everyone being so jumpy? We've packed and reviewed our -bending drills. Why does Sifu think that the world is gonna end?" I heard silence and then Yomi replied to him.

"Because, little bird. The world just might." He sighed and I heard the noise of clothing being removed.

"Go, get into your bed. We have drills tomorrow and I still need to help Tang." I heard the low whine of Chiko and the sound of covers being pulled back.

"Yomi...if anything bad happens, you'll protect me, right?"

I turned to leave just as Yomi replied, his words gentle.

"Always, bird. I will do my hardest to keep you safe." And the light was blown out. I paused for a moment, thinking of the two. Yomi's declaration to protect Chiko was commendable. He truly cared for him, maybe more than just as a little brother. Maybe he cared for him the way I cared for Aang. I sighed as I walked down the corridor and found another door open. I knew this was Mao's room and he wasn't alone. Again I listened to his conversation with Zigsa. I knew their little secret behind closed doors. I could hear from the lazy tone their voices that they were occupied previously.

"I dunno, Zig-Zag, I don't think leaving with Tang is such a bad idea. I know he is a little crazy now with the comet and all, but he says heading to Ba Sing Se will probably be our best bet, or Omashu. We will be well protected if she does go down hard," Mao said easily, as if everything was really that simple. I could tell by Zigsa's moan that he disagreed.

"I don't know if we could live in either. A smaller village sounds better than a big city, or maybe an Earth Kingdom temple. I am sure the earth priests can keep us," Zigsa suggested. Mao let out a hum of thought and I heard the covers rustle, followed by the soft smack of a kiss.

"We're always going to be holy men, huh, Zig-zag?" Mao said, his voice revealing more humor than anything else. I smiled when I heard Zigsa laugh.

"You bet your bottom gold piece, Tom-cat. Now...why don't you make me purr again?" I turned and left them alone, heading the down the hall again, feeling the oppressive darkness surround me like a veil. The quiet was thick and somehow more frightening than usual. I heard the sound of chanting, soft words like incense rising without notice. I stopped at the threshold of the sanctuary where Pema was praying.

He was prostrate in front of an idol of Akash, the sky god. His chanting was flecked with the soft sound of ' _jaya_ ' as he chanted in the liquid tongue of our ancestors. He stopped his prayer, giving me the opportunity to knock on the door three times to announce my presence to both the gods and Pema.

"S-sifu! I didn't know you were there!" Pema said, his voice a bit surprised as he jumped into a kneeling position. I sat beside him and prostrated before Akash in respect before I sat up again. We were quiet, letting the smoke from the patchouli burn softly. Then I spoke, cutting into the silence.

"Any reason for the evening prayer, Pema?" I asked. Pema looked at his tattooed hands and shook his head.

"No, Sifu, my heart ached for some reason. I figured I would ask the spirits and the gods to heal the pain so I can sleep in peace. It seems the temple is restless. Words float like bees, and many people seem to get stung. I feel a sense of doom coming. I wish I knew why."

I laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him some comfort. Sharing that same feeling of foreboding, I had nothing to say to put him at ease—just a little sympathy. I squeezed it as I stood, facing the altar of the god. Then I bowed, whispering " _namaste_ " to it before turning around, speaking softly as if not to disturb the statue.

"The gods are merely observers, my dear monk. You must take your own actions. You are the master of your own fate." And with that I left him. Deep in my heart I felt that those words were merely hollow echoes of what I wanted to believe. That we are in control of our own destinies. Though it was true to some degree, I felt tonight it wasn't so. Something was out of my hands. Out of our control and in the hands of the gods we worshiped. I looked up into heavens, feeling fear sprouting like an unwanted weed. I wondered if Akash and Vayu and spirits of the air were watching us. Or had they abandoned us? Somehow I had to wonder if we were truly on our own. I left the halls to go to my cell to sleep. I knew that sleep would probably never come but still, unlike Tang, I needed my rest.

 

+++++++++++++++

Something was awry and it woke me from my dreamless sleep. I could feel something coming and it was far from good. I got out of bed to find monks running down the corridors. Some were shouting, voices laced with shock.

"Look in the sky! A ball of fire!"

I grabbed my staff and found clusters of students gathered at the balconies, looking up into the sky, pointing at the streak of fire. I joined them and looked up at it, my face drawn into a tight frown.

One of the monks shouted from above us. "FIREBENDERS!"

I jerked my head in horror as torrents of fireballs rained down, setting the three towers ablaze. The students scattered like fallen rice. Running pell-mell, screaming. I had to get everyone out of there, fast. Monks flooded the halls, running in sheer panic, stampeding in fear. Screams reverberated on the halls as I tried to run through the sea of acolytes. The smell of burning wood and plaster was thick, and smoke filled the halls.

I heard one monk shout, "Firebenders, they are invading the temple!" Just as I was going to tell everyone to stay calm, the ground shook and threw me and a mess of monks to the slate floor.

I heard a little boy scream in sobs, "We're going to die! We're going to die!" He was pressed against a wall, his gray eyes bright with terror. I grabbed him and dragged him out of the temple and into the mouth of hell.

Fire. Everywhere. Soldiers were coming from the north and the west. Fire was raining from above. It was pandemonium everywhere. I could smell something else burning. Flesh. I turned my eyes to a few prone forms on the ground, their bodies charred. I heard more shrieking as fire flew above us, catching more of the towers on fire. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I stood there amidst the hell of fire and smoke. Terrified and in shock. Where did they come from? How did they reach the temple, how did they ambush us? I couldn't breathe, I could barely think. For the first time as an elder monk, I was too scared to move, but then something jarred me out of my shock.

I was shoved to the side when young monk blocked a blast of flame from a soldier, his face furious as he fought back. He let out a battle cry, striking the masked face of the firebender. Shoving him roughly to a wall with his staff. He glared at me with fury and horror.

"SIFU! You can't just stand here! The temple is under attack! Everything is in chaos; we need to get out of here!" That seemed to slap me out of my fear. I looked around to see the elders and children fighting back. Even the bison, horns like knives, charged fiercely, bellowing like a war-drum. Courage and grim discrimination replaced the helpless fear. My face was set in a serious frown and I grabbed the acolyte's hand.

"We need to find everyone and get out of here! This is a battle we cannot win." He nodded and ran, jumping over fallen brothers, dead and smoldering. I ran beside him to see more bodies and soldiers flooding the temple. The air was choked with smoke and if people were not dying from the fire, they were being slashed to bits or suffocating in the smoke. I felt sick to my stomach; I couldn't fathom the outright murder. Many of the victims were not master monks, but acolytes. Many as young as three or four-years-old. This was insane; how could any rational-minded soldier willingly slaughter children? I couldn't wrap my head around it. Still, as small as they were, they were fighting back, working together to blow soldiers off balconies and against walls. I saw Mao in the distance; apparently he had procured a sword. When I got a better look it was the blade that Roku had forged when he returned to the temple after becoming fully realized. It was a promise to the temple that he would protect it when the time came. Now Mao was wielding it against Roku's people. The irony wasn't as amusing as it should've been.

Yomi ran to Mao, and side-by-side they fought together. Like brothers, Mao was the offense, and Yomi defended Mao's back. I shouted to them just as Yomi's face was nicked by a blade.

"Hold your guard! I will find Tang! Stay strong and meet me at the West Field. Get Ten-Ten!"

Yomi screamed back as he lifted one man and threw him aside with a shout. "MASTER! Please! Do not die!"

I paused, feeling that fear return, but I tossed it aside. I bowed, then ran to find Tang. I will not die...not just yet, Yomi. I saw something stumbling down the West steps. Holding scrolls and books, bleeding profusely. Tang! That damn bookworm, if he was going to die, he would do it with his beloved books. I helped him just before he fell over; his chest was slashed open and blood dribbled from his lips. He looked at me, annoyed and like he was being inconvenienced.

He gasped, soot blanketing his face. "I knew this would happen. I saw it; why didn't anyone heed my warning? Now we are being devoured by demons in fire." He wheezed and coughed, spattering my robes with blood. His gray eyes were like tempered steel. Hard and sharp with something, maybe hate. I held him as he clung to me, among the pure horror of the massacre. He hissed something under his breath and looked up at me. "Go. Go find Chiko and Yomi; they need to get out of here." He gasped again. "They are slaughtering the bison, they have harpoons!" He gave out a low whimper; I could feel his life slipping away.

"I hope you find peace in reincarnation," I whispered as I held him. Tang whimpered again, his eyes now full of uncertainty. He shivered in my arms and clung on to my robes.

"Master? Where are my books?" he whispered back, his eyes unfocused and cloudy. He let out a low exhale and then he was still; the light of fury was snuffed out. He was in my arms, a corpse.

I closed his eyes and placed his body hidden under the steps; I made sure to leave his star charts and journals with him. At least he would still have company.

Tang's death made me quiet inside. I continue to run down the burning halls, bodies burnt and disemboweled littering the halls. The Fire Nation soldiers continued to ransack the temple. Burning our gods and our tapestries. I ran down the corridor, ducking to avoid the falling debris from the burning temple. I was choking and coughing by the burning smoke. It was so thick. I blew away clouds as I ran, trying to get good air into my lungs.

I saw something twitching in a balcony. Instinctively I ran to it, hoping to the gods that I could save this one, and to my horror and relief, it was Chiko. He was still alive and shaking—blood was all over his front. I felt a wave of nausea hit me as I saw that my poor pupil was not whole. All that remained of his left arm was bloody stump; he was trying hold it up as if to keep the bleeding down. He had his right hand over it. It looked fresh and he was breathing deep breaths. He was trying to hold on, so tightly. I grabbed a piece of burning rubble, pulling back his hand.

"Sifu what ar-GAH!" He let out a squeal, his soot covered eyes clenched closed as I burned the gaping stump closed. "Sifu why? Why d-d-did you?" he gasped out in shock as I tore a loose strip from my robe and tied it tight near the end of the stump. He was still trying to fight blood loss, his eyes bright as I picked him up. He was so weak, but unlike his temple-mates, his eyes had no fear. Just...despair and maybe rage. He held onto me as I carried him in my arms, running down the halls and outside again. The causalities were still mounting. I saw that many of the bison had been slaughtered; their massive bodies stood out like hulking ruins. I wondered if any of my other pupils had survived. I had a feeling that they hadn't, much to my dismay. I scoured the burned and mangled fields, hoping that someone survived, and to my comfort, I found Yomi and Mao hidden with Ten-Ten, Yomi's bison. I slowed to a walk when I saw that most of the firebenders flocked to the heart of the temple. I still had one more thing to do after Chiko was safe with his temple-brothers.

"Sifu...I wish this wasn't real," whispered Chiko, his voice weak and tinged with that despair. I held him close, trying to keep him warm.

I whispered back, "I know you feel like you should give up. That you're going to die anyway. But listen to me, Chiko. You must not succumb to your misery. You must never give up." Chiko looked up at the men, shivering. Now I could see uncertainty; maybe he was trying so hard to be brave, maybe he didn't think it was worth it anymore.

"I tried to save someone. I pushed him out of the way," he mumbled weakly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He broke into sobs; the facade of bravado was gone. He just wailed against me as I found Yomi, a gash in his face and eyes wide with horror when he saw Chiko.

"Oh my...gods." His voice was thick as I gently gave Chiko to him. Mao looked up, and his dark eyes seem to ask, What happened?

"Get him to a healer as quick as you can, and do not ascend, but dive. It looks like the harpoons they are using are fixed to hit up. So dive through the canopy and head north. Don't look back, just keep moving," I ordered. Yomi jumped into the saddle with Chiko his arms, cradling him softly. Chiko continued to cry.

Mao shouted to me, getting on the saddle. "Pema and Zigsa...I saw them. They might be alive. Where is Tang, Sifu?" he asked, hoping that his teacher was still alive.

"Dead. I am sorry, I couldn't save him. Now promise me you three will stick together. Never leave each other. Promise me you'll keep each other alive," I said to them, my voice firm and serious. They all looked back at me and Yomi bowed low.

"I promise you, Sifu...we promise," Yomi replied, tears emerging through his words. Mao was more stoic, but the anger on his face was replaced with grief. Mao took the reins and watched as I started to run back to the temple. I didn't turn around. I didn't say goodbye, not even when I heard the cries of Chiko calling for me.

"Sifu! Sifu! Wait! please, SIFU! Don't go, please. We need you!" I am sorry, Chiko, I have taught you three as much as I could. Now you must rely on each other and on your faith.

Part 4

The Rain

Everything dies. It's a sober truth. Everything dies, becomes ash, or dust, or food for the birds and beasts. It's a fact of life I have seen too many times, and tonight far too much. I was going to end this bloodbath. I knew that Chiko, Mao, and Yomi would live, but for me, I couldn't be certain. I ran back to the temple, the smell of burning flesh making me gag, but I had to tolerate it for a little longer. I passed by the Abbot's hall to find Palden dead. A dagger stuck out of his back. I paused to pull it out of him harshly. It was sad that he had to die like this. I couldn't leave him; I had to show some respect even though time was short. I laid him on the pallet and closed his eyes. Bowing low, I mumbled the prayers, words spilling out in a rehearsed fashion, then I spoke to him without the formalities.

"I never liked your leadership. You were blind with the illusion of power. You cared not for the words of those lower than you. You scared Aang into running away, you ignored the political pressure of the Fire Nation. I am disappointed." My words fell softly like snow, even though I was angry I showed no malice. I carefully got up and I didn't bother to cover his body as I left the room.

The Fire Nation was starting to retreat once they realized that everyone was virtually destroyed as well as everything else. I saw one turn his head to find me standing on the edge of the cliff. He called for his comrades, and like tigerwolves, they all turned to see the lone foxalope. I couldn't disappoint them. I had to give chase. So I ran, down the hill as they all shouted something and followed me. I felt the sharp heat of their fire blasts as finally I reached a small isolated shelter. It often substituted as a classroom in case of bad weather; now it would be their graves. They never left off as I bounded quickly, and their fireballs never touched me as I countered them with gusts of air. They must have been young, inexperienced, so full of valor and patriotism. I felt pity for them, finally reaching my destination. Somehow knowing that made this task a lot easier. Stopping, I raised my hands up; they halted in front of me, their hands raised and fists closed. Gold and warm brown eyes looked at me through their masks. I stood before them without fear, without regret.

I smiled softy and had my hands at my side, and then quickly I lifted them, shutting the doors and the windows and any opening in the shelter. It was completely dark; I could see nothing, but I heard the clink of metal, and the sound of shuffling. A man lit his hand, raising it high and casting a pale orange glow.

"What is your scheme, old monk?" I heard the mocking voice ask again. I just smiled and closed my eyes. It is time...everything must end and then...begin again.

"Scheme? We Air Nomads do not scheme, we...plan deviously," I said, keeping the smile on my face. I heard someone laughing, followed by a disgruntled cough and then him defending himself.

"What? It was witty." More metal clinking as I saw in the dim glow men getting into a stance. I raised my palms. Now, it is noted that we do not have a finishing move. Yes, because all life is sacred and should be honored, we do not have a technique to take one's life. It's really a half-truth; we do not have a finishing move in this age, but we did many centuries ago. It's forbidden by our tenets and only a very select few know only one of the stances.

I figured tonight was the night to perform the Laws of Void, or the Akasha Rules. Ancient katas from a bygone age of survival and ruthlessness. I raised my hands and closed my eyes. One, I am nothing, I am nothing, empty, the gap between stars, the space between breath, the pause of thought, I am nothing. As I chanted in my head, I pulled my arms back slowly, closing my weathered fists. The results were expected; I heard gasping and wheezing. My breath too was growing short, and I could hear people shouting.

"My fire! I can't firebend!" The panic spread like a sickness. I could feel my lungs straining—I was feeling dizzy. I could hear the loud clang of soldiers dropping like flies, some trying to scream as the air was growing thinner and thinner. CLANG BANG. More fell. I was shaking like a small child, my body starving for air, but I wasn't done yet. Not yet. I continued to push the air out of the room through a vacuum, but I could only do it for a little longer before my own body gave. I could only recall falling to the ground, still thinking of the chant. I am nothing, I am nothing...I am...nothing. I tried...I don't know if I succeeded.

To my chagrin, I wasn't dead. They supposed suicide attack was apparently undone. Irritated, I looked around to find myself still in the shelter with a man holding a long knife at my throat. I know that face. I knew it well. It was face of an adult, strong, young and fearless. I smiled at my fate. I was going to die by Azulon's hand. How fitting.

"You stubborn old bison. You took out thirty-five of my best men with your airbending. How the hells did you suck out the air?" He spat, the knife never leaving my neck, his sun-bright eyes alight with anger.

"Magic. Old magic, Fire Prince." He spat on my face in response, still furious.

"I thought all life was sacred, you damn hypocrite," he shouted at me. I shrugged.

"I didn't take their lives...merely set them free, so they can redeem themselves in the afterlife." My answer was cheeky and it didn't seem to amuse the Fire Prince. I could see frustration, not hate in his eyes. He was annoyed over something. I found out what it was when he gripped my soot-covered collar.

"Answer me, old man. Where is the Avatar?" I stared back at him, my iron-gray eyes meeting his pale gold. I grinned again. Isn't that the million gold piece question? Where the hells is Aang? I laughed, a cold and sorrowful laugh.

"You'll never find him, Azulon. Your father will never find him, and you will never find him, and your sons and their sons and their sons after them, as long as this war rages. My grandson, you will never find him." I could just laugh at the fury in his eyes; I couldn't help it. I laughed hard at everything. At the injustice of it all and at Azulon and Souzin's frustration. I had no anger anymore, just laughter. I even laughed as Azulon slit my throat.

You'll still hear me laughing, Azulon. Even when you sit on your death-bed, you will hear the laughter of an old monk.

The End...

**AN: The ending isn't as I planned but it seemed to fit. I wanted to Gyatso to go with a bang or, in his case, a laugh. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would curse them with vitriol—just maybe go "LOL U THINK I HAVE IT BAD LOL OK" I hope it turned out better than the original.**

 


End file.
